Embermite
Description Embermites are a new kind of mimic that were first seen in the initial beta release of Hatchwood Wilds. Embermites are the first of two "puzzle" mimics. The other puzzle mimic being the Watergrub. In this sense they do give the player any EXP for killing them. The player must use Embermites to solve puzzles during the Story Missions of Hatchwood Wilds and Ridgeback Highlands. Many of the maps which featured these puzzles had a spawn point for the Embermites. This Spawn, a burning hole in the side of the map, always designates the "start" of an obstacle course which requires the player to use the Embermite's chasing nature to guide it through a series of tunnels, ramps, and careful falls all in order to guide it to a target. If the Embermite hits a wall, it dies and explodes, dealing damage. It also explodes if it is killed by normal means. Tactics While it is possible to kill Embermites, doing so is difficult (they have a fair amount of health and self destruct if they run into a wall) and pointless (killing them yields no item drops, no xp and no trophies). The game immediately spawns another Embermite whenever one is killed. Unless you're trying to herd an Embermite to a specific target, it's best to avoid them entirely. Jump over the Embermite if you have to get past one, and be aware that they're very fast sprinters if they see that you're nearby. Tips & Attacks Aeronaut Attack it whilst crouching down and then when it turns to charge at you jump up in the air and fly behind it and repeat until dead. The best plan is to bring the embermite to an area that has room for you to be able to jump and maneuver whilst is the air in order to get behind the embermite. Ferric Lead the Embermite to a flat area where it can turn around in both directions. Crouch and face the embermite, hit it, it will run through you while flinching (causing no damage to you) then turn around. Repeat until dead. It's best to deliver last blow by Rolling Attack, which you will automatically jump out from the explode point. Very unwise to try and dive kill Embermites, you'll never evade the explosion. Crag Keep using your downward swipe on it, jumping over it each time it charges at you. Use your grappling hook to keep off the ground. Additional Information Sprocket Data There are currently no sprockets containing information about the Embermite Quest Relevance Bandero Grit #Shoot the switch on the left many times to get Emberite to fall down. #When Emberite is down, set middle gate to closed and right gate to open, wait until you see Emberite by right gate, shoot switch. #With right gate closed, get Emberite to follow over the edge, go right. Bandero Slate #Shoot the bottom left switch many times until the Emberite is on the ground with the Rockbug. #Set switch so of the two just below the switch, the left gate is open. #Get Emberite to follow, run left, shoot switch, then run right. Bandero Arkose #Set left switch so top gate just above switch is closed. #Get Emberite to follow, drop, run left and stand on left edge of switch platform. Use switch so mimic falls down. #Move right falling off platform. When mimic is moving into tunnel, move all the way to right, and have mimic come up. Either immediately or when mimic turns to move right, run left and shoot the switch by the Bandero Arkose, then continue right. Bandero Chert #Shoot left switch many times until top Emberite is seen on ledge. #Set switch to left so gate under switch is closed. Have Emberite follow into crate. #Set switch to right. Have lower Emberite follow into the two crates and then lead one all the way right and back left to the cage Bandero Gabbro #Shoot left switch many times until Emberite is on floor. #Have Emberite follow into cage. Bandero Marl #Set switch to left so gate to its right is open. #Get Emberite to follow, moving left, right, left. Drop through. #(Tricky part) Stand against the wall. Wait until Emberite turns around to move right. Run left (hopping twice) and shoot switch. #After EMberite passes, shoot switch so gate under the switch is closed, then move right to edge of ground (not getting on platform). When EmMberite passes underneath and falls, move left. Bandero Skarn #Get Emberite to follow left, right, left, right, left, fall and move right Bandero Flint #Get Emberite to follow. Stay by wall until Emberite turns to move left. Run right over first ledge to second ledge. Let Emberite pass under and turn to left. Move right to right side of column and drop so can see Emberite pass (crags and Ferrics can cling). When Emberite falls off and turns left, move to edge of platform. Wait. #Move left to Pale Steed platform. Wait for Emberite to come up. have it follow on to top platform. #Move left so Emberite falls off left edge, then move all the way right. Trophy Farming Embermites have no trophy. Category:Hatchwood Wilds Enemies Category:Ridgeback Highlands Enemies Category:Special Enemies